We Were
by altoclefislife
Summary: The thoughts of two of the four band members after Jo leaves for New Zealand. Based on Keith Urban's "We Were." It's a great song if you haven't heard it yet (I own nothing)!
1. Chapter 1

**We Were**

**A Big Time Rush Two-Shot**

_**A/N: Hello! This is my first BTR fanfiction, so I wrote a two-shot about Kendall and Jo and how Kendall felt after Jo left for New Zealand in "Big Time Break up." This is based on Keith Urban's "We Were" (Not to be confused with "We Were Us" featuring Miranda Lambert). The song made me think of them and I've been itching to reenter the Fanfiction world (I took a long hiatus because I was working on a 35,000-word original story) so I thought this would be the perfect way to do it! **_

_**I apologize in advance if I did not capture the characters well, but I tried and I hope you enjoy! **_

Kendall didn't seem phased until the next day.

That's what Logan noticed.

Logan noticed a lot; he was the smart one, after all. After the boys returned from the airport, they needed to keep Kendall busy. They did, mostly by watching old TV shows that they loved when they were younger and when they thought girls were gross and had cooties. Whatever cooties were to boys.

But the next day, when Katie and his mom were off on some trip, Kendall began to have trouble not thinking about Jo. He only wanted to listen to sad songs and would refuse the idea of leaving the apartment.

Then, he moved to the couch and ended up staying on there all day. Refusing to move, eat, or do anything. He seemed heartbroken.

But frankly, he was.

Logan couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to the couch where his friend was and looked at him.

"Kendall, you can't sulk around like this. It isn't healthy." Logan said.

Kendall glared at Logan. "Logan, I know that. I just-I just-I just want to get over her. But, I just can't."

"I understand that. But, Kendall, there are so many wonderful girls around here. Jo is one of them, but what made her so special that has caused you to sulk around like this? I just want to know more about your pain." Logan asked.

Kendall's head rose from the couch, eyes red from softly crying. "Jo just felt like the one. She- we had so much fun together. Sure, she might have seen me as dumb for our antics, but we were meant to be. I know that you all say that it's too late and that I should let that ship sail but I still believe that we were something special and we could have gone somewhere in life."

Logan shook his head. This would be harder than he thought. "Okay. Well, but you encouraged her to go. She was debating on if she wanted to even lied that she couldn't get out of a contract to spare your heart. But you told her to follow her dreams and become 'The Josephine Taylor.'"

"But, that's the sweet in the bitter. She's doing what she loves and is making new friends away from me. That's the bitter. But Jo's dreams always come first, then my heart. She is heartbroken too, but she has her acting to help her get over it. Plus, her future. She can become 'The Josephine Taylor' and she will. I just know it." Kendall said, sitting up.

"But-"

"No. Logan, I appreciate your concern but I am who I am and I just miss who I was when we were. I'll be okay. I just need some time." Kendall interrupted.

Logan sighed. "Okay. Maybe Gustavo will have something for us to do soon."

Kendall immediately put his head, face down on the couch once more. Logan rolled his eyes and decided to let his friend try to figure out his pain while Logan himself tried to find solutions. Mostly because resistance was futile with the stubborn blond.

He was the smart one, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**We Were**

**Part Two**

_**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry that this took so long to update. I was writing for NaNoWriMo (40,000 words, if you must know), so that took a considerable amount of time. However, I got a review on the first part so let's respond to that first before we continue!**_

_**winterschild11: ****I bet it is. I wouldn't know, though. It's either that or I get over things fast. No, wait, I don't. I dwell on it for days, weeks, years, decades and so on and so forth. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush. I do have a sweet CD collection though. Needs some soundtracks (Phantom of the Opera plays in the distance) and BTR though. **_

The ending of a fun and happy song resounded through the city as Kendall walked down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets, eyes barely looking up enough to see those who were walking in the opposite direction.

The born leader had somehow ended up this way after it was decided he needed to walk and think. Logan somehow convinced him to go for a walk. Maybe think about something else for a change. Go into a CD store. Just leave a place that was causing him sorrow.

Sauntering into a small music shop, he nodded at the cashier, who gave a nod back after glancing up to look at the person who just walked in.

_Good, _he thought. _I haven't been recognized yet. _

The shop intrigued him as he heard a sad, slow song playing on the speakers of the shop. Perhaps a new song?

It was nothing of his interest; just some instrumental piece that was slow and seemed somber.

He eyed some of the CDs on display; mostly new albums of various artists. He hadn't yet noticed a copy of Big Time Rush's newest as he just wasn't thinking about it, frankly.

His mind was on other things.

He knew that his stubbornness wouldn't help him get over Jo, but that didn't really matter to him. He knew he would get over it. It couldn't be that hard, right?

Oh, how he was wrong.

Dead wrong.

He was too stubborn to admit it, but he knew somewhere that he didn't want her to leave. Every single part of him said "if you love something, let it go and if it comes back, it's yours." But there was something else that yearned for her.

It was his heart.

Of course it was. The heart only knew how to circulate blood, according to Logan. Of course that is common knowledge but he learned it earlier than others because of the smart one.

The hardest part is always goodbye. Everybody knew that but never had to experience it like Kendall. His mysterious father, who he barely knew and left before Katie was born. While he didn't know what was happening until he was much older and found his role as the "man of the house," he knew full-well what happened with Jo and him.

Did they break up? That wasn't very clear. Maybe it was more clear than he thought and it was just something he didn't want to admit because he knew deep down that they were meant to be.

Kendall shook his head as he left the shop and proceeded down the sidewalk. At least he knew a little more about himself and now he just had to wait for someone to come along and patch together his shattered heart.

He was the leader, after all.

_**A/N: So, how was that? If y'all want more, then I can do more! I think it would be cool to do Jo's perspective so I might have to make this a three-shot. Is that fine with y'all? **_

_**Thanks for reading, **_

_**~Alto **_


	3. Quick Update (WILL BE TAKEN DOWN ASAP)

**We Were**

**Quick Update (Will be Taken Down ASAP)**

**Hello, y'all! **

**I am going to write a few more perspectives for this story, some of which haven't been touched much. These include: **

**James**

**Jo Taylor**

**Carlos**

**Jennifer Knight**

**Katie Knight**

**If you think of any other characters you would like me to do please let me know! I will try to post one perspective a week (Most likely Saturdays unless noted). **

**Thanks for reading, **

**~ Alto**


End file.
